


What's In A Name?

by Izzyface



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 04, ish?, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity has lots of feelings about exchanging her last name for Oliver's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should say that I'm not a fanfic writer. I was, in another life... but not lately. But I do dabble, occasionally. Mostly I start things that I don't intend to finish. Or can't finish. Oh, and if you see any mistakes they're all mine. I started this weeks ago, and then got stuck. But I finally saw a way through earlier. 
> 
> Anyway, I think this is finished... 
> 
> So, the important: Arrow & its characters do not belong to me and I'm not making any money from this. It's just for fun.

Smoak.

_Smoak._

Felicity _Smoak._

She had always been Felicity Smoak. Felicity Meghan Smoak. But now that Moira Queen’s engagement ring sat on the third finger of her left hand, Felicity had to consider that she would no longer be Felicity Smoak.

Would she be Felicity Queen? Felicity Smoak-Queen? Mrs. Smoak-Queen? Mrs. Queen?

The blonde knew without a doubt she loved Oliver – that she couldn’t remember a time when she didn’t love him – but why she was expected to give up her identity in order to become his wife?

_She_ was the CEO of Palmer Technologies. _She_ was the one who graduated from MIT with two Masters degrees at the age of 19. _She_ …

Felicity sighed. She was being selfish. Did it matter if her last name was Smoak or Smoak-Queen or Queen?

Except it did. Because Felicity couldn’t quite forget Slade Wilson’s snide remark about Oliver, Laurel, and strong women. Dammit, she _was_ strong. Maybe not physically strong, but she came from a long line of women who knew how to survive when the going got tough.

Felicity Smoak was proud of her roots. When her father suddenly wasn’t there any longer, Donna Smoak had worked two – sometimes three – jobs to make sure they had a roof (even if it was sometimes leaky) over their heads and food on the table. Her Bubbe had worked against Zayde’s wishes many times in order to keep the family together. Smoak women were strong.

She knew that Oliver knew that, but that damn comment still resonated with her. Felicity wasn’t a damsel in distress and she wasn’t waiting for a white knight (or a Green Arrow) to come and rescue her.

But it would hurt Oliver if she didn’t take his name. If she wasn’t Felicity Queen, or at least Felicity Smoak-Queen. And as much as her reputation and strength mattered to her, he mattered more. So what to do, what to do…

Felicity twisted the beautiful ring around her finger absently. It appeared she would be the last of the Smoak women. Being strong was really overrated at times.


End file.
